1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to jointing of electrical power cables and in particular to jointing of polymer insulated cables. The jointing technique includes jointing of the two bare cable conductors and reconstructing the insulation and semiconductive layers over the conductor joint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A technical problem is to install a heat sink device over the conductor joint, and prevent shrinkback of the cable insulation in the completed joint. A solution to this problem is described in WO 86/02210 where shrinkback is prevented by anchoring a special metallic heat sink device in the polymer insulation sheaths on both sides of the conductor joint. Special grooves are premade in the insulation material to fit inner ridges of the heat sink device. Making of suitable grooves do, however, require special cutting tools.